


Thunder and kisses

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adorable Eren, Anal Fingering, BoyxBoy, Comfort, Crying, Don't like, I don't know, Just read, M/M, Not ashamed, Oneshot, Profanity, Smut, There married, Top!Levi, What even?, Yaoi, bottom!Eren, cute eren, cute fluff, dont read, fear of thunder, fears, fluffy fluff, i was bored, is that even a tag, so i wrote some smutt, some pretty good yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, just a one-shot of Eren and Levi. Eren and Levi are married, Levi finds out about Eren's fear of thunder. comfort, fluff and smut all in one chapter. I was bored, so here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I would love comments!

Levi POV

I listened to the rain make the soft pitter patter noises against the roof of the apartment. It was a very tranquil sound. I sat on the couch with my cup of tea, as I normally do after my afternoon classes. I was a professor at the local college here in Trost. I taught Molecular Physics, nerd stuff, if you will.

I had a husband name Eren. He was an adorable little shit. Even though he got on my nerves 24/7, I loved that annoying brat. Living with Eren had its perks. One being I got to know more about his everyday quirks. 

He was oddly OCD about his laundry. Not like me, I know I’m bad, but this is different. For some reason, he color coded all the laundry in his closet, our closet. Even including my laundry. I absolutely loved this little detail about Eren. 

Another strange quirk he has, which I find adorable, is that he does not like his sleep to be disturbed. If someone wakes him up in the middle of the night, he acts as if he is a small child. He will either flat out start to cry, or he will become frustrated and start yelling and pouting. 

Today, I had the pleasure of witnessing something so unexpected of him. I seriously did not see this coming. 

Eren had been acting strange all day. Every time I would say something to start a conversation he would shrug it off and continue typing on his computer. It was if he was constantly anxious of something to come. 

“Hey, Levi?” Eren asked, peeking his eyes out from the tip of his computer shyly. 

“What is it, Eren?” Hearing Eren’s voice of such a long period of silence, I gave him my full attention. 

“Do you think it will storm tonight?” Eren asked.

“It’s already storming, Eren.” I looked at him from the place on my couch, confused. 

“N-no, I mean with, like, lightning and thunder and stuff.” Eren stuttered nervously. 

“I think so.” I took another sip of my tea as I watched Eren move around nervously. 

After a while, Eren went back to work on his essay, and I put on a few movies. It was all peaceful. I was on my second movie when the first flashes of lighting, followed by thunder came around. 

Eren jumped up, pushed his laptop aside and shot up off the couch sprinting for the bathroom. There was a slam of the door soon after.   
“Eren, what the hell?” I looked over the couch. 

“Sorry, I have to use the bathroom!” Eren’s voice came in, muffled from behind the door.

Shrugging off his strange actions, I turned back to the movie I was watching and listened to the sound of the loud storm going on outside. It seemed as if every other second that was passing there was a strike of lightning that would go with it. Almost thirty minutes had passed and Eren still had not gotten out of the bathroom. He must really be having the shit of his life. I had to take a shower, and I did not want to wait any longer. So I got up and walked to the bathroom. 

“Eren, what’s taking so long? I have to take a fucking shower. What are you doing in there?” I yelled, pounding on the door. 

“I-I’m doing something!” Eren yelled back at me.

With an annoyed grunt, I opened the door and stepped in. What I did not expect to find, was Eren curled up in the farthest corner of the bathtub, crying.  
“Eren, what-.” 

“L-Levi, I-It’s not-.” Eren started, but was cut off by a huge crash of lightning and thunder coming through, making him jump and press his palms to his ears whimpering. Oh. That made since, Eren was scared of lightning. 

In all my three years of living with my husband, five years knowing him, I did not know that he was scared of a simple thunder storm. Well, you learn something new every day, I guess.

Without any hesitation, I bent down and scooped Eren up into my arms and held him tightly to my chest, bridal style. It wasn’t hard at all, he weighed nothing to me, even though he was at least a head taller. 

I felt Eren’s small hands grab tightly at the fabric of my shirt as I walked into our bedroom and sat us on the bed. I adjusted him so that he stratled my lap. I guided his head to the crook of my neck and pulled our comforter around the both of us. There was another flash of thunder, louder that anything he has heard so far and Eren let out a whimper and cried into my chest. I could feel him trembling against me now, and I started to rub gentle, calming circles against his back. 

“Sh. It will be ok, Eren, I’m right here.” I whispered soothingly into his ear.

“Levi, I’m sorry. I know this is stupid, I just-.”

Another loud crash of thunder, and Eren whimpered again.

“It’s ok, Eren. Everyone’s afraid of something.”

I nuzzled my nose into his hair and gave him a small kiss on his head. He was still whimpering against me, so I turned our positions. I laid Eren down on his back, and towered over him. 

“How bout I distract you?” Eren’s pretty teal eyes looked up at me. Rimmed red with tears. 

“W-what?” Eren asked, confused. I didn’t take a second to explain, rather I went straight to action. 

Taking a short breath, I captured Eren’s lips in my own, kissing him deeply. Running my tongue over the bottom of the boy’s bottom lip, and looking for the hem of the boy’s long, dark green long sleeve.

He immediately accepted the intrusion, and we both began a tongue-battle for dominance. The fight didn’t last long, though. Eren was the perfect uke, in my opinion. He was servile when he needed to be, and erotic at the most important in times. It was natural for him, and boy did I appreciate it. 

With a short moan, our lips separated. After I finally finding the end of the boy’s shirt, I wasted no time in playing around with Eren’s pert, pink nipples. 

“L-Levi?” Eren asked, arching off the bed. I bit at the shell of his ear, at the same time twisting hard on his left nipple.

“Shh, love, let me take care of you.” I felt Eren shudder underneath me, and I sat up to jerk off the boy’s shirt.

“Levi, w-what are you doing?” I ‘tsk’ed the shivering boy underneath me. Going back to planting light, feathery kisses along his jawline. 

“I’m going to make your screams louder than the thunder outside.” I said in a gruff voice.

Eren POV

Shit.

Immediately, all the blonde rushed down to my dick at Levi’s words. I couldn’t look at him, his eyes were clouded over with lust. I was sure I wouldn’t be able to walk straight in the morning. 

Slowly, Levi made his way down the front of my chest. Nibbling at my stomach and sensually rolling his tongue around my nipples. 

His fingers dipped into the waist band of my sweats before pulling them down roughly. I was completely naked now, in front of my still clothed lover. Crossing my leg’s I looked at Levi. He returned my gaze questioningly. 

“N-none, your clothes off to, o-or none.” Chuckling, Levi rid himself of his shirt and pants. I stared at his toned, pale chest longer than necessary. 

Sticking three fingers in front of my face, Levi busied himself with giving me large, pink hickeys around my neck and shoulders.

Without hesitation, I took the digits in my mouth, my own hands and fingers shaking with nervousness. I moved the fingers around my mouth with my tongue, coating them with a thick layer of saliva.

“That’s enough.” Lev’s voice was gruff and heavy, his lust evident in his low tone. Taking the fingers out of my mouth, Levi used his other hand to pull down my boxers and throw them somewhere in the room. 

Repositioning himself in between my legs, Levi gently nudged his finger around my tight entrance, it had been a few weeks since it had last been stretched and fucked thoroughly. A shiver of excitement ran through me as I thought of how thoroughly I would be sated and pleasured. 

My thoughts came back down to earth when Levi had stopped his erotic suckling, now, moving his lips to my mouth. 

The storm outside was still raging, I had to put all my focus on the man on top of me in order to restrain from jumping up out of fear. 

“You ready, Eren?” I nodded, and through a hand over my eyes.

“Don’t listen, feel.” I nodded again, and concentrated on Levi’s fingers as they poked around my entrance. Finally, Levi was able to sink one in fully. The first didn’t hurt, and I let the odd feeling pass. His middle finger massaged my tight walls, before inserting a second one.

I winced at the tight stretch, letting out a slight whimper of discomfort at the painful intrusion. Hearing my distress, Levi immediately came to my aid.

“Almost done, baby, halfway there.” My cock pulsed at the praise. Levi just loved to take advantage of my comment kink. 

With a low, needy whine, I started rocking myself back against his fingers. He had begun a fast scissoring motion, stretching me thoroughly.

“Ah, L-Levi, don’t stop.” I moaned out softly, desperately. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I got you.” There was a crush of thunder, but I paid it no mind. Levi’s finger had finally found my prostate and he was abusing it, showing no mercy. 

“L-Levi!” I shouted out, back arching. His finger had found something that drove me wild, and I threw all dignity I had to the wind and fucked myself on those fingers. Soon, two fingers turned to three, stretching me out further.

“Shit, Eren.” Having lost his patience, and not being able to stand the erotic sight in front of him, Levi took out his fingers. Eren whined out at the absence, but, as Levi promised, let out a scream as those fingers were replaced with the large cock he craved. 

In one, harsh thrush, Levi hit my prostate. I screamed out, both in pleasure and in pain at the mind numbing pleasure and accompanied pain. Soft lips met mine, smothering my screams. 

Levi didn’t move for a second, just laid there kissing me, balls deep. When I had finally adjusted enough to enjoy his large cock, I rocked against him. My member rubbing against Levi’s toned abs, giving me the friction I craved for. 

I let out a long, high pitched moan when Levi finally began thrusting in slow, measured movements. It wasn’t enough, I wanted more!

“L-Levi, harder, please ahh~.” I moaned out as the tip of Levi’s large cock brushed against my prostate teasingly. 

“You’ve got to beg, Eren. You know my conditions.” Levi said in a low, sultry tone. With another broken whine, I tried to move myself against his cock, meeting his shallow thrusts. I couldn’t take it anymore! 

“L-Levi, p-please. F-fuck me. Do it hard!” I cried out, desperate. Sparing a glance, I wasn’t surprised to find Levi smirking with a lustful smile, before throwing my legs over his shoulder and gripping my hips tightly. 

Pulling out, where just the tip remained, Levi thrust in. Hard. I screamed out at the direct hit to my sweet spot, arching my back once again. I felt Levi’s breath fan out against my neck as his thrust rocked against me. 

My mouth stayed open, letting out any and all moans caused by the constant abuse to my prostate. My hand’s gripped at Levi’s shoulders as he moved against me, it still wasn’t enough!

“F-faster, Levi, P-lease!” With a growl, Levi pulled himself out of me, only to roughly throw me onto my stomach, pulling my hips up into the air. I didn’t get a chance to say anything about the sudden position, because soon, that wonderful cock slammed right back in. 

“You like that, you filthy slut?” I moaned underneath him as he continued driving me into the bed. I nodded against the pillows, and bit my hand to keep from letting out any lude moans. 

Levi then bit my shoulder, causing me to cry out in pain.

“Don’t fucking do that. I want to hear you as I fuck you senseless.” As if to thoroughly prove his point, he slammed harder into me, nails biting into the flesh of my hips as he continued fucking me at full force. 

I screamed out, loud, just as another flash of thunder tore through the sky, illuminating the erotic scene of the bedroom: Levi slouching over me, clawing at my hips, driving into me viciously as I moaned his name into the sheets. Face down, as up. Levi was dominating me in every way possible. 

My moans grew higher in pitch as a familiar heat coiled in my abdomen. I would be coming soon.

“L-Levi, c-close.” With another powerful thrust to my prostate, my body and ass tensed up, ready to come hard against the sheets. Instead of the beautiful bliss of pleasure, I was met with pain as Levi’s hand curled around the base of my member, refusing to let me come. I panted against the sheet’s, whining out.

“Leeviii.” Growling, Levi pulled me back against his chest and on his lap as I was still seated with his cock in me. 

With each hand under my knee, he spread my legs wide and lifted me up and down on his cock. I threw my hands behind me, twisting them into Levi’s hair as I moaned. Levi gently kissed me on both of my available arms before lifting me harshly off him once more and thrusting back into him. 

I moved myself off the bed with my legs, meeting his thrusts. It wasn’t long before he found my prostate once again. It only took one, two, three more harsh thrust’s to my prostate that Levi finally let me come.

“L-Levi.” I cried of my release as I came hard, the sticky substance coating my chest. 

Seeing Eren in his final state of rapture, mouth open, eyes closed tight, was the final trigger for Levi. He moaned out lowly as he came into Eren, biting into Eren’s nape. 

When both males were done, panting against one another, Eren opened his eyes. Completely fucking exhausted (pun intended), Eren slumped over. Levi, easily catching him, pulling out and moving Eren around so that he rested against his chest. 

After Eren had finally come down from his high, opening up his eyes. 

“Shit, that was good.” 

“You were pretty god damn great yourself, Eren.” I giggled softly against my husband’s chest.

After a few more seconds of lying there, the older of the two left, coming back with a wet rag and wiping the come off the both of us before snuggling back in bed together. 

“Love you, Levi.”

“Love you to, brat. Now go to sleep.” 

To say that Eren was no longer afraid of thunder was an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Tell me how I did! This was really a practice chapter for me in writing smut. If your interested in my writing, please check out First Impressions!


End file.
